Lust or Longing?
by hey.hey.monkey
Summary: Just you're average gay guy, going to a new school, with lots of others guys, who just happen to be jelous, or hating
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I am gay, yes my parents know that I am gay, hence the reason I am now at this school: Bell Liberty

Walking into the school I can feel my peers eyes boring into my back as I walk past have the guessed already? I doubt it I look like a stereotypical 14 (yes 14) year old boy, black pants with plain green Tee I walk into the secretaries office " hi, umm I'm Leigh Z-" " Zachary here is you schedule I will call some one up to escort you" I looked at her some what baffled but quickly changed it into a smile and said " thank you a lot ma'am" she looked up suspension in her eyes but all she met was a kind smile on my lips and she called some one in " Ryan Milton please come to the office Ryan Milton" and only a few seconds later came in an extremely dishevelled boy, (oh just to add I may be 14 but all my classes are grade 11 or 12 I am extremely smart ) though I looked at him and automatically saw something I liked though I was a person who liked things being kept neat and tidy. " yo, secry- how ya doing" "hah" she sighed " you will be escorting Mr. Leigh around school today" " aww do I have to?" I decided to talk " you know if you really don't to I can always get a more worthy person" finally Ryan actually looked at me and I heard a small groan "as if you could find some one more worthy than moi" I just gave a small smile biding my time.First class- gym " alright you have the same as me—lets go" Ryan said impatiently " coming" I went off staying behind him always " why you behind me like that- get here where I can see you" so I did just that but I went in a bit to close seeing as I was soon pushed aside by his hand " WHAT are you homo or something coming in close like that!!!" " Well, I said keeping a slight smirk on my face" "holy shit" was mumbled from his mouth, " well Derek will like to know there another homo here" I was exacted for this " may I um- Ryan ask who Derek is?" suddenly I was sacred shit less as a pair of arms wrapped them selves up around my waist and a voice in my ear whispered "me" I just leaned back against him Turing so I half faced him keeping my face a mere few inches a part, "well how nice to meet you, my dear Derek" Derek looked a bit surprised I just stepped away and continued to follow Ryan to Gym, Derek quickly went past me to Ryan and the only thing I heard was " yeah he's a homo too" quick Description of Derek Black Hair, brown eyes hair in a fo-hawk and some what Emo. At gym:  
I was introduced to the class " would you like to say anything to the class Mr. Leigh", "no thank you Mr. Ecolab" alright boys we will be playing Dodge ball yes I thought I love dodge ball until " every one against the new kid" so I soon had about six balls being thrown at me but I'm glad that I have had some practice at dodging because suddenly I was twisting and truing and even catching the balls and getting some people out though that worked against me for I had people on both sides now trying to get me out oO I am going to do it I swirled and jumped and cart willed until I had a ball thrown at my gut I lay on the ground panting slightly and also winded a bunch pf people came up to me both male and female and began to say what an superb job I did I was modest kept saying " oh it was nothing it was nothing I got up and people kept talking to be a big difference from being shunned though they don't know I'm gay yet…"  
" so, who got me out?" they all got quite until I heard a some what familiar voice say " me" I looked around to see Derek there " well, in that case I don't feel that bad"  
Lunch  
I was becoming quite popular, though I was not likening it

I went to the café, I had my own lunch packed scavenged a few things from home saw Ryan and Derek Ryan waved to me so I went over " hello everyone, madams and sirs" "where'd you find this one Ryan he's Hilarious?" I just looked at them accustomed to this people degrading the way I speak " got him in the office" Ryan was saying proudly " you make it sound as if you bought me Ryan, if you want to you can but I am quite expensive" that made everyone quite then a few girls giggles I sat down between to girls " Rebecca one pf them said a cute blonde "Jamie" said the other another bland though not so cute Jamie said "if any one where to buy you it'd be Derek" " really ma'am and why is that?" I saw her blush a bit " well he's interested into guys after all" Derek soo n came up and said " really, and how much would I have to pay?" a playful smirk on his lips… the café was suddenly very quite I smirked " first time always free"


	2. 2 Music

Lust or Longing 2

"First times always free"

With that I leaned back slightly so I could lean against his leg and smiled, "what do you have to say to that, sir?"

He looked down at me with a gaze that I knew quite well, lust. It brought a smile to my lips looked like things wouldn't be too different then my last school. I heard Rebecca smile, and notice with sudden clarity that she was staring intently at Ryan, maybe I can do something about that, I always have enjoyed playing the match maker.

"I say no- I'm not one to just indulge myself in something as fine as you"

I blushed at that, rude remarks, groping I was used to- but flattery not really, and truly I am a very modest person. I heard a chuckle and looked up at Derek he was smiling at me I just turned my head away and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Its not polite to not answer a person" looking up at him I cocked me head

"you didn't ask me a question, sir"

"Derek"

"What?"

"Call me Derek" I looked up at him and then nodded flashing him a small smile before turning over to Jamie.

"So, Jamie, I have had gym, math, and chem', now I have lunch, then I am going to have music, what is your schedule?" she looked at me with a small smile

"First I have Chem, second you didn't notice but I have math with you, then fourth I have art" I nodded smiling,

"Sorry, I didn't notice you in math, I just like to concentrate when I am in class, - it does take a lot to skip a few grades"

I looked around when I heard a gasp and looked over at Ryan, who was now gesturing towards me to another guy.

"I told you he couldn't be our age! Look at his scrawny and skinny ass figure!"

I flinched a bit at the profanity and smiled. I looked around for Derek, and saw that he was now talking to out gym teacher, Mr. Ecolab. I turned back to Ryan, who was staring at me expectantly, as well as the stranger.

"I missed what you said, I am truly sorry would ask again?"

"I said how old are you?" looking down a bit I fidgeted when ever I told someone my age they treated me differently, sighing I said

"I'm 14- turning 15 next week, October 17th." They looked at me oddly I sighed again and fidgeted some more just looking down at my lap when a squeal and a pair of arms lodged themselves into my side. Looking over I saw Jamie- and Rebecca! Both with their arms wrapped around me.

"That's soooo cute!" I smiled, fears a bit sated, I hope they wouldn't treat me like that though. I went to get up,

"Going to my locker, then I'll head over to music," I looked over at Ryan and said two things:

"Thanks for showing me around and who's your friend?" Ryan looked at me

"This 'ere is Maurice, he's a shy one now- and no prob' with showing you 'round, just make sure you make it to gym tomorrow,- you'll get to pick one person to be on your side against the class. "

"Sure, sure" I responded, waved then left everyone to go to my locker. Where I was then stopped by a pair of arms embracing me in a hug and pulling me to their chest I looked up and saw Derek, blushing slightly but snuggling in closer, its always good to get comfort when possibly- don't know when you'll get hurt again.

"Sorry that I could not farewell to you in the café, you looked busy with the prof-" I was cut off when he placed his chin on my shoulder- must have been a bet awkward for him and his breathe was hot on my ear, a shiver went down my spin and I pushed my self closer to him murmuring in approval. We stayed like that, just outside the café, a bit down the hall for a while. Yet I needed to get to my locker, I need to get out my violin. I pulled slightly at Derek he just looked at me and lifted an eyebrow. I got red in the cheeks again- or maybe they will just stay permanently like that? Who knows?

"I truly need to go to my locker to pick up my violin, would you be kind enough to accompany me si- erm Derek?" he leaned down and kissed my ear lobe,

"Of course I will, besides I am going to music to, I play the flute" looking at him shocked my face quickly changed into a large grin.

"That's splendid! My locker number is 1876 I believe its near the English hall- yours?"

"It's in the English hall, 1973 so not too far from yours. Lets go quickly"

I hummed in approval and we went off, with his arm draped over my shoulders. Even though I just met him, this feeling is truly really nice. I got to my locker took out my violin, my praised possession and turned to Derek.

"To your locker then?"

"In a moment I wanna do something first- he reached into his bad pulled out a green permanent maker and drew a fairy on my the inside of my locker.

"Now we can go to my locker" I pushed my self closer to his side and enfolded myself against his side. We walked silently to his locker he got out his flute and we made are way to our music room 1885. before we stepped him Derek stopped and took us to the side.

"I want you to know, that in this class, are about four guys who all play the trombone, and are homo haters to an extreme. I have been able to put off most advances from them, but if we go in there touchy, they will pounce"

He looked down at me with full sincerity I felt touched. He barley knew me.

"I thank you for your concern, yet those boys will hardly be the first who dislike fairies. If our _cuddling_ for lack of a better word will merely make the 'pounce' as you put lighter, then who cares? We'll get pounced one or another" the part I did not say allowed was that if they brought in my age, then I would have need someone to old on to.

Derek looked surprised,

"Right then, shall we?" we hooked arms and walked into class. The teacher Mrs. Mizua looked at my case and a beam over came her face

"First violin? Please say you'll be first! I only have thirds and a second!" laughing I told her

"Of course ma'am, anything else and I would tell you it's a shame truly." When she looked over at Derek, who was still holding my arm she smiled again- or did it ever leave her face

"finally some one to keep him company- oh I have just the song" and then she went off muttering something about a duet with a flute and a violin.

Looking uneasily at Derek he quickly brought me over the violins, and introduced me to Amy who played 3rd, Asia who played 3rd, Donna who played 3rd, and Asha who played 2nd with Kelly. Seems I am going to be minority there. They were all relived that someone was know playing first; they took draws on seeing who would play it for the week. I nodded at them but merely pushed my self closer to Derek, way to many people at one time. Derek took me over to flutes; I didn't catch their names because they didn't give them but Derek was also minority in the flute section. I looked to the brass section and saw a bunch of guys there. Hopefully they wouldn't come in today. Derek sat and pulled me down onto his lap-, which instantly made me freeze up and get off his lap. Memories swam through my mind- I pushed them back. I needed to deal with the confused face below me.

"I-I'm sorry,"

I looked down and continued slowly

"I-it's just that- I mean, well you see-"

I was stuttering so much, I swallowed then continued

"I am incapable of sitting on someone's lap due to- due to—" I broke off again

"due to-"

I looked at Derek, he was just staring at me then he slipped to the floor opened his legs and had me sit there in between them. I rested my head against his chest and noticed we had the full attention of the class. Rumours would start, past memories will be brought up- I clenched my teeth together and fought against it. Hopefully Derek will be my Pillar.

What am I playing at? He barley knows me.

Yet he is letting me take comfort in him at the moment. That is all that mattered.

"Tell me some time eh- no pressure though"

My response was to that was to snuggle my head deeper into his chest.

Mrs. Mizua then called to everyone and said we must start the class. She handed me the music, very easy. Private lessons truly so pay off.

The trombone players never showed up, which made me very grateful. By the end of the class, I had the respect of all the violins as well as the teacher, who said that there would be a thanksgiving concert on the 10th, two days after thanksgiving. Only a week before my birthday.

"A duet will be taking place between Derek and Leigh, so I suggest that the two of you practice this-"

She handed us a composition of Water Music by Handel, George. I liked this piece, a classic, truly. I looked over at Derek and saw that he too, enjoyed the piece she had chosen out. The rest of the class had dispersed by then, I put my bow and violin away, went up to Derek and smiled tentatively up at him.

"You're such a cutie L- we barley know each other and you think I am going to be mad at you because you don't want to tell me something that obviously-"

He stopped then when he saw that I had lowered my head and taken a small step back awaiting an onslaught that never came...?

He ignored this, took me by the hand and we went to our lockers, all done in silence. As I was reaching to grab my math book, Derek reached over grabbed my hand, placed it on the fairy then placed his hand on top of mine. Leaning over us he smiled and nudged me with his head.

When we were both finished we met up with everyone: Ryan, Rebecca, Jamie and Maurice. They didn't notice anything and I didn't say anything. So I decided to pose a question.

"I have a question for all of you- I live in the apartment complex near Korny R.D and Adelide S.T. Is that area truly as bad as people make it out to be? - My parents truly didn't want to spend too much on my lodging seeing as I would be spending most of my time at school. So what say you ma'ams and sirs?"

They all looked at me shocked and Maurice spoke first

"Yeah that's like the worst part of town, there are a lot of gang wars there and such, you have got to get out of there- oh and to formally introduce myself I am Maurice." I nodded and exhaled noisily as I made my way outside

"Well I must be off, I have so much homework to do, and I need to take the bus home- so farewell to all of you" I gave Derek one last hug and went to leave when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"We'll drive you there when everyone goes. You're going to hangout with us a bit- get to know us you know." I looked around and nodded untangled myself from Derek and just stood there. Rebecca had an idea

"Why don't we go over to our place and watch some movies?" everyone nodded their consent so I followed.

"So all you misses and sirs all live together?" I just spoke the question not directing it to anyone in particular, so I was surprised when I was Jamie that answered me.

"yeah- Ryan, Maurice and Rebecca lived together first, then Derek joined, then I did. The place is fully paid for, so we all pitch in rent. We even have two extra rooms"

She wiggled her eyebrows at this and I blushed looking away. We all got into a mini van and didn't stop until we pulled into the drive way of a normal looking house, two stories high, back yard 6 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. I just gapped at it. Walking into the living room I felt even smaller then normal.

"Wow, I say truly that this is am awesome house!"

I looked around looking at the décor very pleased with everything. Smiling very brightly I am sure.

End chapter two.


End file.
